


SoBe

by wikipediagreen



Series: Destiel AU One Shots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, an AU but I don't know what kind, maybe high school?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wikipediagreen/pseuds/wikipediagreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel accidentally proposes with a SoBe. . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	SoBe

Dean and Castiel were at Singer's Garage, Dean underneath a car and Castiel drinking a SoBe and drawing his boyfriend. The day was warm an they were both outside enjoying the sun and each other's company. It was mostly quiet, except the clanging from Dean and his under-the-breath singing. Castiel was busy drawing and jumped when Dean swore angrily at the undercarriage. Castiel looked up from his drawing and cocked his head to the side as Dean rolled himself out from under the car.   
"Damn thing," he muttered, sitting up and wiping his brow with the back o his hand.   
"What went wrong?" asked Castiel inquisitively, wondering at his boyfriend's foul language.   
Dean smiled at him and laughed at his confused look. "Couple a bolts are stuck, that's all. And it being so hot out, I can't get a good grip with my sweaty hands. So I thought I'd take a break and get some water."   
Castiel nodded. "I see. Would you like some of mine?"   
Dean winked. "I'd like some of you. But your water'll be fine."   
Castiel blushed, but tossed Dean his water anyway.   
Dean caught it one handedly, but groaned when he saw the label. "Really Cas? SoBe? Sam's really corrupted you."   
"Hey! It tastes good!" Cas defended his drink of choice. Dean frowned again, but shrugged in favour for screwing the top off and taking a long swig. Just as he was going to screw the top back on, writing on the inside made him pause. Looking on the inside of the cap, Dean was taken aback for a second before smiling.   
"Cas, if this is the way you're proposing, it's not very romantic," he said nonchalantly, capping and tossing it back with a twinkle in his eye.   
Castiel's eyes widened. "Wh-what?" he stuttered.   
Dean chuckled. "Take a look at the inside of the cap." Cas furrowed his brow and took the cap off slowly. His already wide eyes got bigger as he read aloud what the cap said.   
"Marry me?" he said disbelievingly. His eyes shot to Dean who was now crouching eye level with him. Castiel's breath hitched, afraid of what Dean will say.   
"Hey now, don't be afraid," Dean said softly, cupping his cheek. "Maybe later. Things are pretty good right now." Dean smiled gently and leaned in to kiss Castiel sweetly.   
Castiel pulled back and smiled, eyes shining. "Definitely later."

**Author's Note:**

> And number 3! Sorry that they're all so short! Comments are appreciated! :)


End file.
